


Pour It All Out

by Groomps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, i msorry for this, tumblr blame tumblr and its prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groomps/pseuds/Groomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill:</p>
<p>"hey how are you doing it’s been a while hasn’t it. yeah i guess i’m good but nothing’s really been the same since the accident. i started talking to myself a lot lately and waiting for responses because i’ve been so used to you being there but now you’re dead and oh look i’m crying over your grave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour It All Out

“Hey. Uh, how are you? I’m good. I hope you’re good. We’re all good.”

He sighed. This was harder than he previously expected. 'What the fuck am I even doing?'

“Nothing’s been the same since the accident. It was all so sudden, wasn’t it? Someone’s life taken away in the blink of an eye. In just a single moment, and everything is gone. You feel me?”

He gave himself a mental facepalm. He was definitely not good at this.

“Started talking to myself, too. While playing video games. Expecting a response. Expecting you to respond. I guess it’s because I’m so used to you being there that it’s nearly impossible not to talk to you. But you’re dead now, so it doesn’t matter anyway.” He took a deep, shaky breath.

“Everyone thinks I’m weird for doing that, but deep down they understand. Am I going crazy? I probably am, seeing how I am talking to a fucking stone. They said it would help. It would help if I ‘poured it all out’. Mental, they are. Does it help? Really?”

He felt tears stinging at his eyes. No, he was not going to cry. He was going to get over with this and go home to beat himself up over the whole situation once more.  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to find his composure. 'God damnit.'

He gingerly put his hand on the gravestone and patted it. His legs were starting to cramp from kneeling down for so long. Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now, but he didn’t care. Not like anyone would see him in this state.

“We miss you, buddy.”  
Sobs started to wrench from his body. Deep down he was glad he was letting it all out. His face red, his eyes puffy from crying, he gently stood up and wiped his eye on his sleeve.

“Oh look, now I’m crying. Great. That’s a first.”  
He read and reread the name written on the tombstone, trying to deny what has happened. He silently cursed at the ignorant asshole who had decided to drink and drive on that particular night.

“I guess I’ll see you in the afterlife, if it exists.”

He turned to leave, but didn’t. He looked at the gravestone once again.

“I miss ya. Goodbye, Danny.” And with that, he started walking away. Away from his best friends’ grave, away from old memories resurfacing. Too much pain.  
In that moment, Arin could have sworn he heard a familiar voice in the air. ‘Love you, man’. It was either his mind playing games, or something else. He let out a sad smile and continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so sad


End file.
